garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rei Suzumura
Rei Suzumura is the co-protagonist of the first Garo series and the main protagonist of Zero: Black Blood. He's responsible for guarding the western district of Japan, bearing the title of Zero the Silver Fanged Knight. Character History Chapter of the Black Wolf ZERO, once known as , is the Silver Makai Knight of the West. He was an orphan and the former knight that wielded the Silver Fang armor took pity on him and raised Rei as his son and heir to inherit the armor and start his own lineage; therefore the tradition of guardianship survives. Though trained as a Makai Knight, Rei didn't have the tenacity or murderous intent to be a true warrior. One fateful night, however, Shizuka and Douji were killed by a warrior who suspiciously resembled GARO. So he renamed himself Rei and dons the Silver Fang armor as ZERO, both a pun on "Zero", with intention to get back at the Makai Knight that took his loved ones away ever since. During ZERO's quest for revenge, he violated a host of protocols expected of a Makai Knight, leaving his western territory post to directly attack Kouga. Because ZERO wasn't sure if Kouga was the same GARO that had taken his family, he remained constantly uncooperative and even started fights with him to vent out his anger. Later in the series, the Watchdogs of the East try to frame Kouga for his family's death; ZERO would later discover the true killer was Barago and ally himself with GARO. As the truths of matters unfold, he became a caring friend to Kouga because their object of vengeance was Barago. Rei and Kouga later visited the Western Watchdog where they reported and were ordered to assassinate Barago and GULM. Because of ZERO's tall list of violations he wasn't allowed to participate in Kouga's mission, but Kouga argued on his behalf, needing his power. Rei's suspension was relinquished and he joined Kouga in dealing with Barago and GULM. During Kouga's dark transformation into a Lost Soul Beast, it was ZERO who helped Kouga snap out of his rage and thoughts of succumbing to the darkness to become stronger. Once they entered the tower building Kaoru was being held in, GULM tried to stop the duo from reaching her and KIBA, but Rei decided to stay behind to deal with her, allowing Kouga to press forward. She assumed Shizuka's form and tried to trick him. He soon saw through her illusion because the real Shizuka addressed Rei as Ginga. After a very difficult fight ZERO almost died, but survived a mortal blow because Silva took the hit. After a losing fight against GULM, he took advantage of her overconfidence and killed her. After KIBA's defeat, Rei presented Kouga with a reforged Zaruba as proof of their friendship and remained in the Eastern district to protect it while Kouga went northward for reassignment. Beast of the Midnight Sun In Garo Special: Demon Beast of the Midnight Sun, Rei was assigned to help guard the upcoming Kantai ceremony from Horrors' attack. He saved Hyuga and Akatsuki (Tsubasa's disciples) from Karakuri Horrors. After aiding Kouga and Tsubasa in their fight against Legules, he returns back to his district. Garo: Makai Senki At some unseen point in the second series, Rei was attacked by a man with a red mask and marked with the Seal of Destruction. Rei then pays a visit to Kouga and informs him of the attack, shocking both Kouga and Reo as it becomes evident that this masked man is attacking all Makai Knights. After a sparring match with Kouga, Rei is later assigned to kill the Horror tree Erinnerung. The tree was aided in feeding on humans by a grieving couple whose son died in a war, the Horror creating the illusion that their son was still alive to tempt them. Rei at first tries to kill the Horror but is spotted by the wife who offers him to come inside for dinner, the couple talk about their son as he eats their food and then drinks some poisoned tea. The couple discover he is immune to the poison and Rei then goes out to slay the tree. Once it is defeated, the couple beg him to kill them, but Rei refuses as he only cuts down Horrors and walks off. Demon Dragon of the Blue Cries While Kouga traveled to the Promised Land, Rei was in the Kantai District watching young trainees practice while waiting for his turn in the final round of a Makai Knight tournament called "The Judgement". After learning that Tsubasa had won the semifinals and would be his opponent, he proclaims to him that he won't hold back. Tsubasa reveals the prize is permission to enter the Land of the Dead and meet someone they wish to see who had passed on. Silva speculates that he wants to see Shizuka or Douji, but he says that his choice is a secret. He then asks Tsubasa, who is a magic user with skills as a Priest, not to use any spells during their fight. Tsubasa politely declines and says he will go all out against him as Leo says the rules state he can use them as long as he does not use a Makai Brush. The three wish Kouga could be at the tournament, with Rei saying that Kouga would want to cross swords with the winner to test their strength. During the final minutes of the movie, it is revealed that Rei defeated Tsubasa and was declared the victor. He then goes to the Land of the Dead and then meets up with Kouga, challenging him to a duel. During their battle, it is revealed that the person Rei wanted to meet was Taiga Saezima and both he and Rei team up to fight Kouga. Rei wonders if Kouga is strong enough to take on two Makai Knights as all three clash their swords and then only the two of them fighting as the sun sets during the credits. However, the winner of the duel is never revealed. Black Blood to be added Makai no Hana Sometime during Raiga's childhood, Rei was asked by Kouga to train his son when he turned ten. Upon that time, Kouga had been missing for over four years and he found Raiga was angry, alone and tried to train on his own. He decided to become the boy's master and trained him in his style of combat. During the training, he let Raiga go with him on a Horror hunt to test his intuition. His eager young student managed to find the Horror and he told Raiga to try and fight it. Raiga did try but was soon outmatched due to his inexperience and was about to be killed. Rei intervened and told him that this is what a Horror is, an unrelenting beast that will kill and devour and their mission is to cut them down. He transformed into Zero and swiftly killed the Horror and then asked Raiga if he truly wanted to be a Makai Knight or live a happy life as a normal person. Raiga responded to him saying that he wishes to be a Knight. Rei brought the boy home and then celebrated Raiga's tenth birthday with Gonza. He told the butler that once Raiga's training is complete, he would search for Kouga and Kaoru. It is presumed he is trapped in the same dimension as they are trying to find them. Personality & Character Rei is an aloof and carefree individual with a kind heart and a literal "lone wolf" mentality when it comes to traveling and working on assignment, the exception being working with Kouga and Silva. He frequently states when others try to join him on missions that he prefers working alone because he does not want to see them get hurt or killed. Rei has a fondness for sweets and often consumes large portions of desserts or has sweetened beverages, he even sweetens the cream of his White Russians with sugar packets or adds extra cream to give the alcohol a sweeter taste. He is also shown to be trilingual, able to speak French and Japanese and understand English speech based on his interactions with Ring. During the first series, Rei was consumed by revenge to find the murderer of his surrogate father and lover, often antagonizing Kouga and Kaoru and testing Garo's strength in battle to see if he was indeed their killer. When the truth was revealed that Barago was behind the murders, Rei went out of his way to help Kouga defeat the dark knight and avenge Shizuka. After this, he would develop a friendly rivalry with Kouga, saying that he actually admired the bearers of the title of Garo and hopes to someday surpass them in terms of strength. Zero, The Silver Fanged Knight As a Makai Knight, Rei is given the title of The Silver Fanged Knight. As such, he has the ability to don the [[Zero (Makai Armor)|'Zero Armor']]. Rei does this by clashing his two Makai Blades in front of him, before pointing them up in the air and drawing two circles above him. The two circles combine and opens a portal where the armor descends and equips on him, completing the transformation. Arsenal * . - A pair of short swords. In their normal form, these blades are like shorter versions of Kouga's Blade. When Rei dons his armor, the swords become curved like scimitars. These can be locked together to form a huge crescent-shaped double-bladed boomerang called the . * Madou Lighter - Rei's personal way of detecting Horrors. His lighter's flame color is blue. *Ginga - Zero's personal Madou Horse, which he can summon at will. Ginga also has a bladed horn on its forehead, which it can use to stab and destroy horrors. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Rei Suzumura was portrayed by Ray Fujita , who previously played as in . Pics Gallery Notes *Ginga Kishi・ZERO, "ZERO" literally means "Cutting Wolf" or Ze Ōkami Appearances External Links Category:Characters Category:GARO Characters Category:Makai Knight Category:Zero: Black Blood Category:Zero: Dragon Blood